Surveillance systems have been employed to detect hostile environments within underwater targeted zones, involving use of magnetic and electric field sensing technologies. The underwater conditions to be detected by such surveillance involved corrosion related to electric current and electrically powered equipment on submarines, surface ships and other underwater vehicles, and ship hull materials. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to maximize detection of such underwater hostile conditions within deepwater targeted surveillance zones.